


Slut #4: Pleasure and Pain

by ysmccool



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-28
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysmccool/pseuds/ysmccool
Summary: Ray surrenders and conquers while Frannie crosses her final line with the family.





	Slut #4: Pleasure and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Slut #4: Pleasure and Pain

## Slut #4: Pleasure and Pain

  
by YS McCool  


SequelTo: Slut #3: Wages

* * *

Disclaimer: Due South characters belong to Alliance Television, no copyright infringement is intended. Original characters are the sole property of the author YS McCool.  
  
Pairing : Vecchio/Fraser Warnings: BDSM Rating : Mature audience Only Summary : Ray surrenders and conquers while Frannie crosses her final line with the family.  
  
Slut #4 Pleasure and Pain By YS McCool  
  
Ray looked into Benny's eyes with complete trust as his hands were secured to the headboard. "Are you going to gag me?" he asked.  
  
"Never, My Own," Ben swore. "I love the sound of your voice. The joy in it needs to be heard."  
  
"Okay," Ray agreed, relieved. He didn't think he could take being gagged, even if it were Benny doing it. Not yet.  
  
"I cannot put into words just how luscious you are stretched out before me," Fraser whispered. His face was beside Ray's and the heat and moisture of his words against Vecchio's ear caused Ray to shiver.  
  
Ray whimpered as his face, neck, and nipples were lovingly licked. Benny was very oral and could literally spend hours licking Ray's entire body. Sometimes it was too much for Ray and he would roll away before Benny had finished. He'd agreed to be tied down for Benny's birthday. It was his complete surrender and his ultimate gift. Ray was Benny's to play with.  
  
"This is a mitt, My Own," Benny whispered as he placed his hand inside the round furry item. "It's sable, the finest fur in the world."  
  
Ray's lower lip trembled, but he did not call out as the fur was placed on his abdomen and circled outward until it was touching his nipples and his groin. Benny split Ray's legs, gently cupped his balls, and then went down on Ray's cock.  
  
"Jesus," Ray moaned. Somewhere above him the sex gods were laughing at him. Raymond Vecchio, who had always felt a little superior to the men who couldn't keep those kinds of feelings for another man in check, was all but howling to the moon while another man sucked his cock and played with his balls.  
  
He came, floated down, and began building up for another round. That's the kind of power Benny had over him. Benny had turned him from all but asexual to a madman for fucking, sucking, and li-li-licking. Benny was licking Ray's ass and Ray was humping the man's mouth.  
  
Ben left him panting when that wonderful mouth was taken away. The, ah, dental dam, yeah that was the name, the dental dam was taken away and Benny's finger entered Ray for only the fourth time since they'd been together. Vecchio wasn't sure which of them was more nervous about penetrating him.  
  
"Ride it, My Own," Benny ordered softly. "Yes, you're getting closer now. Soon I won't be able to stop myself and you will give me this most precious part of you."  
  
The finger slipped out and was replaced by a dildo. Ray had seen it earlier and knew it to be barely bigger than Benny's finger, but he felt so full now. No pain, that was a blessing, but a strange sense of pressure that was building, building until he would have to scream. Yes, God help him, Ray was going to scream and he didn't know why.  
  
He looked Ben in the eyes and he was helpless to stop the words that could not be denied. "Yes, Benny. Make love to me."  
  
Ray half expected the man to fall on him and just take him. After weeks of teasing and turning away at the last moment, did he deserve any less? Ben should pound Ray, bruise him, and thoroughly punish him for his cowardice in their bed.  
  
Ben rained gentle kisses on Ray's face as he positioned him. Ray's legs were placed over Ben's shoulders and his anus exposed. Ben placed the head of his cock against the opening and eased in as if they had decades to get the job done. Fraser inched inside, paused to stroke Ray's cock, and then pushed a little more. It seemed to take forever to reach the point where their bodies were fully joined.  
  
"I love you, Ray Vecchio," Ben said harshly. "Damn you for breaking me."  
  
Ray gasped as Ben pulled back and plunged in.   
  
"Damn you, Ray, damn you," Benny chanted as his hips found a rhythm that was making them both insane.  
  
Ray groaned and Ben continued to curse. When Ray felt tears on his cheeks, he realized they were Benny's and not his own.  
  
"Don't make me cum," Benny begged in that same ragged voice. "Don't, don't, don't," he panted. It was too late. Ray could feel the jerks of the other man's thighs and hips as Ben emptied himself into the condom.  
  
"I'm lost to you, Ray," Benny moaned, tears choking his voice. "Totally lost."  
  
"Untie me, Benny," Ray ordered. His hands were freed by two quick motions of the other man. Ben stayed buried in Ray's ass and that fact didn't bother Vecchio one little bit. He felt like he was holding the other man together.  
  
Vecchio wrapped his arms around Benny, ignoring the pins and needles feeling. "It's okay."  
  
"I've got nothing left for you, Ray," Ben sobbed. "You'll leave me now."  
  
Ray cupped Fraser's face and licked away the larger man's tears. "Benny, I don't give my ass and just walk away. No other man will ever have me. Do you understand?"  
  
Benny nodded and fisted his eyes to remove the flowing tears. Ray captured the other man's hand and moved it away. "Do you love me, Benny?" he asked.  
  
Benny nodded, his cheeks rosy with a deep blush. "I'm sorry. I was supposed to keep it cool, but I've been yours almost from the day we met." Fraser eased out of Ray. "You'll need to wear a butt plug or you'll be very sore in the morning."  
  
Ray lay quietly while Fraser attended to him. Love? He hadn't thought it was possible. Not from Benny. Affection? Yes. Joy? Definitely. Hot sweaty sex? In a heartbeat. But love?  
  
How did he feel about this man? Ray reached into himself and found the shocking answer.  
  
"There you go," Benny said softly as he stroked Ray back up to full hardness. Ray's erection had withered away when Benny entered him. He was impressed that Benny only seemed to get harder when Ray was fucking him.  
  
Ray got off the bed and pulled Benny up after him. He walked them out to the balcony where Chicago lay sprawled before them. It was a warm night and the breeze was refreshing. "Grip the rails, Benny."  
  
"Ray," Benny protested.  
  
Vecchio slapped the larger man's ass firmly. "Now," he ordered.  
  
Fraser grabbed the rail, pushed his ass back, and looked over his shoulder. He licked his lips as he watched Ray prepare them both. "My Own," he moaned.  
  
"Exactly," Ray agreed as he firmly pressed into Benny. "I want you to tell me you love me, Benny, but not while we're fucking. You have to tell me in a restaurant. You have to do it in a movie theater. You have to swear to it in a park. You have to tell my mother you love me. Any man can tell his partner he loves him when he's got his cock in them. You've got to tell me when we're dressed and strangers might overhear you. Tell me then and I'll tell you the same."  
  
Vecchio kept slamming into Benny until he was so close to cumming he couldn't talk. Yeah, this was the way to cum. Ray shot off inside Benny and Benny's cum decorated the rails. Ray kissed the larger man's neck and back. "I'll be waiting to hear those three words and they will make me very happy."  
  
Ray eased out of the trembling man and helped his lover back into the bedroom.  
  
\----(V)----(V)----(V)----  
  
Sophia Vecchio had never been to The Tea Room before and had only ridden in a limousine after a family member had died. Most of the neighborhood had seen her being driven away and she was sure the gossip about it would float around, with proper embellishments, for weeks. They also saw the flowers being delivered to the house every Monday without fail. What they did not see was her son Raymond. Her son had not come home and this tea would tell her if he was ever going to come home.  
  
The two men stood up as she was escorted to their table. Both of them were handsomely dressed in Armani suits and looked like they visited the barbershop regularly. Ray looked happy and Sophia couldn't remember the last time he'd been happy. Certainly not since Sheila had left him.  
  
Benton kissed her cheek and Ray held her chair.  
  
"You look lovely, Ma," Ray said, his face beaming. "Did you enjoy your day at the spa?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Sophia admitted. "Now I see why people make such a fuss over going." She sat down. The chair was surprisingly comfortable.  
  
"Would you like to go again next month?" Benton asked. "With all you do, Sophia, you deserve the treat."  
  
Sophia smiled at the kindhearted Canadian. Such a sweet boy. "Honestly, Benton, as much as I would enjoy returning to the spa, I would enjoy preparing a big family dinner for Ray's birthday more. Would the two of you come to the house and celebrate that day with us?" she asked, nearly begged.  
  
Ray looked at Benton before he spoke. That was a bad sign for the family. It was a couple's motion. "Ma, I don't know. I'm not up to hearing everyone complain how hard it is to pay for things. No one wanted to listen when I was telling the same story."  
  
Sophia knew a good portion of her daughters' attitude could be traced back to her door. How often had she told Ray to "be a man" and "take care of the family"? She'd raised her daughters to believe men were supposed to take care of them. Even if that man was their brother. Their father had certainly never filled the role.  
  
It was Ray, her beautiful caring son, who had cared for all of them until he literally had nothing left for himself. Nothing. No wife, no children, and no way to care for himself in his old age.  
  
That was the legacy Sophia had given her son. Nothing. She's taught him to be giving and the family felt it was their right to take and take.  
  
"I can't promise you they won't start, Ray," Sophia began, "but I can promise you that your nieces and nephews want to see you very badly."  
  
Ray said nothing and the silence stretched until the waiter took their orders. Sophia's menu had no prices on it. Either each meal cost the same or this place was even more expensive than she'd thought. So expensive that they didn't want your guests to know how much was being spent.  
  
"How is the rest of the family doing, Sophia?" Benton inquired, his face attentive.  
  
"Tony has a job," she announced.  
  
There was a lot more to it. Tony had to be carried up to his bed by two strangers after going on a bender instead of looking for a job. Maria had kicked him out. Tony stayed with his parents for three days until they also kicked him out. He'd slept on the streets for one night and got himself a job the very next day. He'd had it for weeks now and never went in late.  
  
That one night on the streets, which he told his children was just a taste of what he could expect for the rest of his life if he didn't buckle down, terrified him more than what had happened to him while he was drunk. Maria had let him come back. He was still on probation with her.  
  
"That's nice," Ray said with no trace of sarcasm.  
  
"How is Maria?" Benton asked politely.  
  
"She's doing well. Maria earns extra money at the boutique by doing alterations. She's always been the best in the house when it came to sewing." That had also nearly been a disaster as Francesca had "borrowed" one of those expensive dresses and returned home with semen on it.  
  
Maria lost it. Tony had barely kept her from hitting Francesca in the face with a hot skillet. The dress had to be replaced and it had cost $2499. Maria's boss, impressed with Maria's honesty, had allowed Francesca to replace the dress at the wholesale rather than the retail price, 1200 dollars.  
  
The two thousand Ray had given her had already been swallowed up by the quarterly property tax, utilities, tuition, and a dental bill.  
  
Everyone, including Pauli, had to throw in for that dress so Maria wouldn't lose her job. Francesca now had a Haute Couture dress and the family was eating pasta topped with sauces Sophia already had stored in the pantry.  
  
Sophia had traded her homemade jams and jellies for fresh eggs, milk, and cheese. She made bread, selling extra loaves for cash, and did not tithe for the first time in her adult life.  
  
They were falling apart without Ray.  
  
Pauli spent most of his time telling his cronies how broke he was now that he had to pay rent even though all of his friends paid twice as much for far worse accommodations. He didn't even notice how little they came around these days.  
  
Maria was no longer talking to Francesca and barely to Tony. She worked as long as she could to meet their share. The loss of the dress had nearly broken her as she carefully counted her pennies to keep her children fed and a roof over their heads. She had never seen herself and Tony as failures until Ray had walked away. It was killing her.  
  
Tony was showing more shame than a drunken brawl would indicate. Something truly terrible had happened to him on the streets and it haunted him. Sophia hadn't known the man understood shame until the day he'd come back to announce that he had a job.  
  
When the money had to be gathered to pay for the dress, Tony had sold his comic books, his sainted "collection", to cover his share. Tony wasn't speaking to Francesca either.  
  
Francesca was an island of ill feelings in the center of their home. She whined over the loss of her deposit for her own place to pay for a dress Maria didn't have the sense to have dry-cleaned. She didn't care about the boutique's reputation, her sister's honor, or Maria's job. Francesca only cared about herself. Sophia was close to putting her own child out of the house.  
  
Their drinks arrived, quickly followed by their salads. It was the first fresh greens Sophia had all week. Normally she purchased just enough fresh produce for the week but with no money left until the next paychecks, there was no fruit or fresh greens in the house.  
  
Perhaps she made too big a fuss over it because both Ray and Benton were staring at her. "It's good," she explained.  
  
"You've made better," Benton countered. "I know because I've tasted it. What's happening at the house that you're not telling us, Sophia?"  
  
Sophia couldn't come up with a good lie nor could she find a better word for semen. The entire sordid tale of Tony's drunken day, his night on the streets, and the soiled dress came out.  
  
"I thought my talk with Francesca would have had better results, but I see she needs a refresher." Benton gently squeezed Ray's hand. "I'm sorry, love."  
  
Sophia was not surprised. She could see Benton falling in love with her son from the beginning. A straight man would have insisted on the couch and not sprinted upstairs to throw themselves into Ray's bed. When Benton came to the house for the second time, he'd immediately sent his things to Ray's room as if that was the only place he could spend the night.  
  
What did surprise her was the angelic smile on her son's face as he gazed down at their joined hands.  
  
"Yes, Sophia, I love your son," Benton answered the question that must have been on her face. "One day I hope to earn his love in return."  
  
"You've already got it," Ray assured the other man.  
  
So the game was lost. Benton Fraser would never let her son go now. The family had lost Ray. No, not lost, they had forced him away like a mangy cur found overturning the garbage cans.  
  
"The family would still like to see you, Ray. If you already have special plans for your birthday, then consider spending a day or two of your vacation with us. It is coming up, right?" she asked. "The kids would love to spend the day with you."  
  
"And spend and spend and spend," Ray countered. "Funny how a day running around the park is good enough for their dad but they always want pizzas, movies, and amusement parks when they're with me."  
  
"Ray and I are going to Hawaii and then San Francisco for our vacation," Benton informed her. "It's going to be a trip we'll never forget."  
  
"It certainly will beat what I did last year," Ray remarked as their entrees arrived.  
  
"What was that?" Benton inquired.  
  
"I patched the drywall where the kids had destroyed it, painted the kitchen and living room, and replaced the hot water heater," Ray answered. "My only indulgence was sleeping to nine o'clock every morning."  
  
Benton looked in pain. "Did Tony help?"  
  
"Does bitching about paint fumes count?" Ray asked sarcastically.  
  
"Not at all," Sophia assured her son. Nothing counted.  
  
The subject was changed and Benton began to speak about the flower show and his displays, which Ray bragged on endlessly. There was big money connected to the ribbons in the show and hotels often purchased from vendors who won for the honor of placing the "Blue Ribbon Winner of the 'whatever year' Chicago Flower and Garden Show" plaque in their lobby underneath the display.   
  
It was a pleasant meal, over far too soon. Ray ordered a chocolate pie and a coconut cream pie for Sophia to take home. They walked her out to her limo and kissed her goodnight.  
  
"I'll have the driver take you to the grocery store, Sophia," Benton said as he pressed several one hundred dollar bills in her hand. "Do not let any of the family know we gave that to you."  
  
Sophia nodded, knowing shame because he was right. The family couldn't know she had this cash or it would be spent instead of saved. She kissed the man on the cheek. "You're a good son, Benton."  
  
"Thank you kindly, Sophia," Benton replied, looking surprised at her words.  
  
"Call me, Ma, Ben," she said softly. The door closed and she was taken away. Sophia looked back and saw Benton's arm possessively around her son's waist. "Keep him happy, Benton, because we failed Ray so miserably."  
  
\----(V)----(V)----(V)----  
  
Francesca looked up from her mirror, where she was applying just a hint of blush, to see her nephew in her doorway. It was a surprise as no one in the house seemed to want to talk to her since "the dress" incident.   
  
"Aunt Frannie, there's this huge man with a sports car at the door asking for you," Tony Junior reported. "He looks rich."  
  
Frannie changed from frump to fabulous in about nine seconds and almost beat her nephew down the stairs.  
  
The man in question was well over six feet tall, sandy haired, blue eyed, and dressed in Calvin Klein. He was gorgeous. He smiled. "Hello, Miss Francesca, my name is Ren Turnbull. Mister Fraser asked me to drive you to his estate."  
  
"Really?" she asked, moving closer. "Why is that?" Frannie was fairly certain that Benton Fraser hated her guts for her "thoughtless and continued cruelty to Ray".  
  
"Because you are to be mine tonight," Turnbull said taking her arm and leading her outside.  
  
The sports car TJ had announced was a Lamborghini Murcielago that didn't look street legal. Everyone in the neighborhood was looking at it. How could she refuse to climb in?  
  
Turnbull held the door open for her and she slipped inside.  
  
"How long have you had this car?" she asked once the big man was inside.  
  
"Less than a month," Turnbull responded. "I miss the leg room in my Range Rover, but I was itching for something new and exciting." He smiled at her as they waited for the light. "You know how it is."  
  
"Yes I do," she agreed as she ran her hands along the leather. "What's this estate like?"  
  
"A mansion with thirty or so rooms, indoor and outdoor swimming pools, water gardens, Japanese garden, rose gardens, fountains, walking paths, whipping posts, dungeons, greenhouse, a bistro, a glassed-in outdoor gym, and a giant champagne glass you can bathe in."  
  
Frannie stared. "Whipping posts and dungeons?"  
  
"Yes," Turnbull agreed.  
  
"What does Benton want with me?" Frannie asked nervously. She remembered her whipping all too clearly. It was incredible that for all she had suffered, within a day there wasn't a mark on her.  
  
"You may only call him Master Fraser or My Lord, anything else will get you punished," Turnbull warned as he smartly maneuvered the powerful car through traffic. "Or in your case I should say add to your punishment."  
  
"Okay, I'll play. What does Master Fraser want with me?" she asked. "I haven't spoken to Ray since he left the house."  
  
"He knows about the dress, Francesca, and he is very displeased," Turnbull announced. "He is so displeased that he has given you over to my care."  
  
Frannie looked at the fine clothes, the Rolex watch, and the outrageous car. "And what are you going to do with me?" she asked flirtatiously.  
  
"Show you the error of your ways," Turnbull explained.  
  
. . . .  
  
Frannie twirled around in her fine ball gown and kicked her heels. If this was Turnbull's idea of punishment, he could punish her every day for the rest of her life. Never had she worn such a fine outfit. Never had she felt like such a queen as she did right at this moment. She was stunning.  
  
Turnbull opened the door without knocking. He was wearing leather pants and harness and carrying a whip. "Come with me," he ordered.  
  
Frannie walked along with Turnbull, loving the sensation of the silk touching her skin and the height her new shoes gave her.  
  
"Stand here," Turnbull ordered. "When the doors open, you will walk slowly forward. If you rush, you will be whipped right away, if you attempt to turn back, you will be whipped. Keep your pace in sync with the drum."  
  
Frannie felt really foolish as the double doors opened and the drumbeat began. Over her head she could see naked men smiling down at her and stroking their cocks. It startled her. But not as much as when the first bit of spunk landed on her neck. The men were jacking off on her and her new dress.  
  
She tried to pick up the pace but the whip caught her across the back and tore a strip out of her dress.  
  
"You were warned," Turnbull reminded her as he drew back his whip. How could she have missed seeing that?  
  
The sight of her being whipped seemed to spur some of the men on and more and more spunk began to land on her. She was covered in it. It clung to her hair, her skin, and clothes. It made the floor slippery and she fell twice and was whipped until she regained her feet. By the time she made it to the end of the hall, Frannie was a wreck. Her hair was sticking to her head, her nails were torn, her dress was ruined, and one of her heels was broken. She sobbed.  
  
"Silence," Turnbull ordered as he stripped her down and threw her soiled body onto some kind of platform.  
  
Frannie was secured at her waist, wrists, and ankles before the platform was moved. Now she was clinging to it like a fly to the wall. "Please, I'm sorry. Let me get cleaned up. My dress, my dress is ruined."  
  
"It can be mended and cleaned, Francesca," Turnbull soothed. "You can have it back."   
  
"I don't want it," she declared, disgusted by the thought of ever seeing the dress again.  
  
"But you were more than willing to give another woman a semen-soiled dress," Turnbull reminded her. "Why are you so much better than her?"  
  
Frannie had no answer and she had no lie. The whip ended all conversation. Turnbull whipped her until she passed out.  
  
When she awoke, Frannie was still secured to the wall. "Where?"  
  
"Where you were destined to end up, I think," Fraser answered from behind her. "Turnbull did an excellent job on your back. It's picture perfect. If Ray wasn't so wonderfully possessive, I'd fuck that boy right now."  
  
"Fraser, I want to go home," Frannie begged.  
  
"Master Fraser," Fraser corrected. "You have no home, Francesca. You've been kicked out."  
  
"What?" Frannie shrieked. Her family wouldn't do that, no matter what. Even if they'd found out that she'd... oh, damn.  
  
"Francesca Diana Vecchio, you got a credit card in your sister's name and ran it up to the limit. That is a felony and you will spend the next five to seven years in prison," Fraser announced.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Frannie screamed.  
  
"You have one other choice," Fraser said magnanimously.  
  
"What?" she asked from her raw throat.  
  
"Turnbull would like to buy your contract and make you his personal pussy for two years. You will wear his collar, ride his enormous cock, and keep yourself naked for him at all times," Fraser chuckled and it sent a chill down Frannie's spine. "Turnbull is very rich. He could buy me out if I had the whim to retire and he is very imaginative. You'll have to work hard to keep him entertained."  
  
"What about my job and my family?" Frannie asked.  
  
"Turnbull will be your job and as far as your family is concerned, you are dead to them." Fraser turned Frannie's head toward him and it hurt her entire backside. "How in the hell did you expect Maria and Tony to pay off five thousand dollars?" He looked ready to spit in her eyes. "You sick bitch."   
  
Fraser flapped a contract in front of her. "Sign where indicated and become a kitten or go to prison."  
  
Frannie thought about prison, about having a record that would dog her to her grave and about the prisoners who would make her their bitch. Turnbull was nothing compared to that. "I'll sign."  
  
A pen was placed in her hand and she was barely able to put her signature on the indicated lines.  
  
"She's all yours, Ren," Fraser announced. "Will you entertain us with her?" he asked, his voice almost a purr.  
  
"Indeed, My Lord," Turnbull responded.   
  
Frannie could feel the platform flipping over until she was hanging over the floor with the surface of the platform above her. A huge pink cockhead forced its way into her mouth and pumped.  
  
Men and women walked by, commenting on Turnbull's technique and what a dirty filthy bitch she was because she was covered in spunk.  
  
The cock was removed from her mouth and the platform returned to its original position. Frannie's ankles were freed and her thighs forced widely apart. The rampant pins and needles in her legs didn't stop her from noticing the big cock forcing its way into her cunt. Frannie screamed and the crowd applauded.  
  
"Stroke, stroke, stroke," they chanted as Frannie was fucked. Two large hands gripped her sticky breasts and twisted as the cock inside her seemed to be coming out of her throat.  
  
"Stroke, stroke, stroke," they called.  
  
"Do her ass!" someone shouted.  
  
"Whip the dirty bitch again," someone else added.  
  
"Fist her!" yet another suggested.  
  
Frannie closed her eyes and dropped her head, trying to work out how she had ended up like this.  
  
The man, Turnbull she guessed, came like a racehorse inside her. She could feel it coming down her legs.  
  
Her hands were released, but the cock stayed wedged inside her. Frannie was lifted up so that her feet did not touch the floor. Turnbull walked around, showing off her naked, whipped and cum-smeared body with his giant dick still in her very stretched pussy.  
  
When they got to the doors, Turnbull lifted her off his cock and handed her over to two other men. "Bathe and style my kitten and then take her to my chambers. I'll pick her up when I'm ready to leave."  
  
"Is the party over?" Frannie asked, trying to assert herself.  
  
"Make sure her cunt and ass are ready for me," Turnbull continued as if she hadn't spoken.  
  
"Do you wish her shaved, Milord?" the man on the right inquired.  
  
"Yes, shave everything but her head and her eyebrows. Start her out on a number two butt plug," Turnbull ordered. "It felt virgin to my finger."  
  
"Wait a minute, no one shaves me," Frannie growled.  
  
Turnbull turned a look on her that would have frozen Niagra Falls. "You do not speak, you do not attend parties, and you do not protest my orders. You are my kitten." The big man looked at the other two men. "Take her."  
  
Frannie stumbled away. She could see that the people were totally ignoring her now as a beautiful young man was getting his ass fucked on the same platform she had been on. She had been forgotten that quickly.  
  
. . . .  
  
Ray watched his sister being taken away. He was glad that Benny had another alternative to sending her to prison. Either way, she was lost to the family and to herself.  
  
"Are you okay, My Own?" Benny inquired as he nuzzled Ray's ear.  
  
"Liar, thief, embezzler... I was just wondering if Ren could straighten her out in only two years?" Ray turned into Benny's arms. The larger man's presence was very comforting.  
  
"Two years of servicing Turnbull's big cock would change anyone's life and attitude." He kissed Ray like it was the first time. "I was too angry to take her but Turnbull has no emotional connection with 'she who shall not be named'."  
  
Ray sighed. "The family will tell everyone Frannie ran off with the guy in the sports car. They'll all believe that."  
  
"Because it's true." Benny kissed him again. "Come, My Own, Philip is getting his cherry taken and everyone knows the tears of a virgin are good luck."  
  
Ray snorted. "Is this another one of your farfetched Inuit tales?"  
  
"Actually, this one is French," Benny corrected.  
  
Ray chuckled. Only Benny could make him laugh now. "I should have figured that part out myself."  
  
The End or Continue? 

  
 

* * *

End Slut #4: Pleasure and Pain by YS McCool 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
